dofuswikifandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Fighting Challenge
kill first/last Does anyone know what kill monster first, kill monster last mean? before or after what?(LevinTheWicked 03:59, 17 December 2008 (UTC)) :A monster of the group that you fight is specified, which you need to kill first or last. --Lirielle 05:51, 17 December 2008 (UTC) Group Bonus It seems that there are 2 types of group bonuses: * bonus for fighting a large group of monsters Example: Reprieve seems to give a +5% group bonus for each monster beginning with the 2nd (thus +5 for a mob of 2 monsters, +10 for 3 monsters...) * bonus for fighting in a group of players Example: So far, Barbarian never gave me a group bonus when fighting alone, whatever the mob size; it gave +5% Group bonus when fighting in pair. Share your experiences here. --Lirielle 13:45, 17 December 2008 (UTC) Scanty: 4 players, 8 enemies => 220% bonus -Japahn 04:38, 3 January 2009 (UTC) Note with the zombie perk You MUST use 1 MP with the zombie perk, using 0MP wont do it :p --PoisonShield 14:08, 17 December 2008 (UTC) Statue This challenge needs some disambiguation. There are times where I don't move at all during the fight, but still fail the challenge. Is this a glitch or are other factors influencing Statue? :Summons seem to be taken into account in MP-based challenges.--Lirielle 12:01, 25 December 2008 (UTC) ::At least for zombie, summons are NOT taken into account. I just did a fight with zombie in which several summons moved more than 1 MP/turn, and the challenge was successful -Japahn 04:35, 3 January 2009 (UTC) :::They changed it in one of the Maintenance things to stop Summons affecting Challenges. Galrauch (talk) 11:29, 3 January 2009 (UTC) Cruel It seems to be descending Lv. order (instead of ascending). Anyone else notice this? Thousandsunny 07:19, 5 February 2009 (UTC) :It was ascending, I'll try to find the thread on the community site where people are complaining about it being changed/glitched with no warning. AdventuresOfASquirrelzz 08:41, 6 February 2009 (UTC) ::I think it was somewhere in this thread, however my computer/internet connection is playing up a bit, especially when it comes to the community site, so this might be the wrong thread ( I got it out of my web browser's history). AdventuresOfASquirrelzz 11:57, 6 February 2009 (UTC) Changes Barbarian Seems to be "Barbaric" now. Went ahead and changed this. 18:09, 6 February 2009 (UTC) :Zombie now has the correct definition, also changed this. 18:14, 6 February 2009 (UTC) Limpwrist Does anoyone have any idea how to win this challenge besides killing all the monsters in the first turn?--Gatinrocco (talk) 00:54, 2 May 2009 (UTC) Updated challenge: First the Mule The new translator employee posted here on the official forum that he has corrected the spelling of First the Mules challenge. How does a player succeed / fail at this challenge? Is it one of the hidden challenges? How does it relate to "Protect the Mules" fighting challenge? Thanks for any information. TailsHornsHalos (talk) 17:56, 12 June 2009 (UTC) :From what I've been told/seen a mule refers to the lowest player in the group. So anything involving a "Mule" involves the lowest player in the group or something. Galrauch (talk) 20:17, 12 June 2009 (UTC) Two for the price of one. Further observation seems to reveal that glyph kill count seems to be linked to the previous person killing. For example, if someone pass without killing anything, the glyph can kill up to 2 target without failing (1 won't fail either). If the person before it killed two mob (As to not fail the challenge) the glyph WILL fail the challenge by killing one mob. Can someone confirm this observation? Untouchable I thought they changed this challenge so damage done by enemy summons will fail it too. Can anyone confirm this? Ala (talk) 12:46, October 2, 2009 (UTC) Stars and challenges Alright, we've got the stars and the challenges. Let's say the stars give 30% exp boost, and the challenge 70%. Does this mean I will get 200% exp(100% base + 100% boost), or 221 (30% boost=130%, and THEN 70% boost for 221%)? I'm assuming it's the first one, but I'd like to know for sure. Thanks! (talk) 16:58, December 22, 2009 (UTC). : I'm sure that it's the second one, and multiplicately, or at least it was on 1.29 where it showed you an exact number figure for the % from stars. (talk) 10:38, July 25, 2010 (UTC) First The Mules/Protect The Mules Are these challenges still active? I haven't seen them appear on the Shika server.--Looful (talk) 09:21, December 26, 2009 (UTC) :From what I gather they're pretty rare and only appear when there's a massive gap between the levels in the fight or something. Galrauch (talk) 13:26, December 26, 2009 (UTC) ::I got protect the mules pretty recently during a black rat run. (Amusingly we failed it when a high level died to KilleRat). Armetia (talk) 18:35, December 27, 2009 (UTC) Elementary, my dear! with glyphs, poisons, and traps? I know that the elements of summons do not count against Elementary, my dear!, but do the elements of glyphs, poisons, or traps? - Telkoth (talk) 08:04, January 28, 2010 (UTC) Exuberant Challenge does seem to fail on winning turn if you have AP left, can anyone confirm this? Trademark (talk) 13:32, September 20, 2010 (UTC) :Yes, it does. Hasn't that been updated in the article yet? AdventuresOfASquirrelzz 00:44, September 21, 2010 (UTC) Useful thread The Guide to Completing Challenges on Imps Village. Seems very useful, even though they did pinch their pictures from here. AdventuresOfASquirrelzz 08:31, June 15, 2010 (UTC) Mislabeled Challenges The symbol for "Self Sacrifice" is mistakenly assigned to "Incurable". Similarly, the symbol for "Survivor" (no ally must die) is mistakenly assigned to "Self Sacrifice". It would be great if someone could get the Incurable image and fix those two.--Byallmeans (talk) 20:08, December 29, 2010 (UTC) Okay, I've looked it over again, there are quite a few mistakes. Survivor is wrong, Hermit is wrong; this page needs major revision.--Byallmeans (talk) 20:16, December 29, 2010 (UTC) Duel Got the Duel challenge today, and I thought we'd failed it when one of the people in my group killed a summon from a monster I was attacking. We didn't fail it though, so I think the Notes section of the Duel challenge should be changed to say that it does not include enemy summons. Comments? Jfriedly (talk) 12:15, February 16, 2012 (UTC) :Thanks for the pick-up, I've amended the page. Galrauch (talk) 18:33, February 16, 2012 (UTC) Elementary, my dear! Rogue bomb walls fail the challenge. not really a wiki contributer so i don't know what to do, just wanted to help (talk) 01:08, July 18, 2012 (UTC) my name is supposed to go here? :Thank you, I've added it. Ala (talk) 08:28, July 20, 2012 (UTC) Ectobombs passive andTwo For The Price Of One Killing an Ectobomb that has the passive Ch'bam, as being one out of 2 enemies, will fail this challenge.